Wifey
by EveNee
Summary: After Aaron's wife passed. Contains a very brief unsub I created just for the aesthetic of the story. Spencer/Aaron A bit spicy, and all is disclaimed.


So, I know this isn't paragraphed. I only broke at MOST of the dialogue. It seems kind of different from my other stories, but I enjoyed it. I hope you do two. Disclaim: blah blah blah…

Mommy/Wifey

The air was heavy with sounds. The most prominent were the screams. Some were of females, young and old, and others were of men in pain. The young criminalist tried to get through the frenzy and towards the action. Guns flared shots. Multiple black clad men went down. A class of female hostages ran free to the police line. Heart pounding, the young man pushed through the line and whipped his head around. There were two men standing. One was bent over searching the bodies. It was Derek, to which the man sighed. The other, far off and heading for the rear of the warehouse, was a thug. Gun whipped out, a bullet struck the thug in his back of his knee and sent him to the ground. Police pounced on the last thug. Derek's head shot up from the sound of the shot ringing in the night air. As he glanced around he found his friend and ran to him.

"Reid. You saved my life." He released the friendly gesture and put his gun into his belt. Reid looked him over. There was a bit of blood dripping from the tear in the left upper arm of his shirt. That seemed to be his only wound. Reid surveyed the scene as he patted Derek's good shoulder. His eyes widened with fear and quivered. He bolted past Derek and over to the man shaking beneath a thug's body with a blood splattered shirt. In his feeble strength, he pushed the dead weight aside and rolled the man on his back. The slightly aged features were spread in blood. In the background, Reid heard Derek screaming for the medics while running over to them.

"Aaron!" Reid pressed his palms to the still chest and applied a bit of force time and time again. Moments in between he allowed Derek to do the other half of the CPR before the medics ran over to them. The rest was a blur. The moment he started breathing, the ambulance ride he insisted to be on, the waiting room. Two days passed with no word.

Reid stared up at the white ceiling. Pressed to his side in a small ball was Jack. Reid was comforting and caring for the boy because of his mother's death.

_Ring._ The sound repeated a few more times before the criminalist snagged the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"He's out of the last surgery. Bring Jack…" Derek sounded agitated and hung up.

Aaron was in critical condition and may not wake. Why else would they want his son there? The boy roused and yawned. Reid let him wake himself and told him it was time to go and see his father finally. He ended up caring the boy on his back to the SUV he parked in the driveway and left for the hospital. It was dreary. Death seemed to hang in the air. Third floor; room 371. The shades were closed and the curtain was up. Derek met Reid at the door and offered to take Jack off his back. Reid shook his head no and went to stand by the bed. An hour passed. Jack was strong. He sat on the edge of the bed holding his father's hand. Derek left to get Penelope and it was silent. The boy was curled up by his father's side, now asleep. Reid looked up the dull hospital bed.

'_If I had been on time… Aaron…' _He stifled a whimper.

"It's not your fault. You searched the house, like I asked. I shouldn't have sent you alone… If they had been there and not at the warehouse…" Aaron groaned in pain. They were both silent.

"I heard your voice. It was dark for a long time. I think you gave me CPR." Aaron turned his head to nuzzle Jack's hair and curled his good arm around the small body.

"Yes. I thought you were…" Reid rubbed his eyes and sniffed back a whine. When he looked up Aaron was smiling at him.

"Ah, how did Jack get here?" He gently changed the subject.

"I took care of him for two nights. I have the extra key you gave to everyone on the team. He was stronger than me." Reid chuckled and stroked the boy's hair. Aaron grabbed his wrist just as Derek knocked on the door softly. He lipped thank-you and called them in. Reid sat off to the side as the whole team came and went when a new case came up. He was given the job to care for Aaron and Jack. At the end of the day, Reid fell asleep in the chair.

"Mr. Reid." Something shook his arm. Blinking the sleep away, he found Jack tugging on his sleeve from the bed. Aaron was asleep soundly yet his face was painted with pain. The clock read 5 a.m.

"Mr. Derek came by and said something went cold. He looked upset."

"The case I assume. Thank-you." He ruffled the messy hair. Jack sat awake and told his sleeping father about school. Now awake, Reid examined his friend. The blankets had been disheveled through the night and exposed the patched skin. The right shoulder, part of the left leg, and Reid recalled the bullet and knife wounds on his stomach. He had seen horrible things, things worse than this, but now it made him sick. He rose up to wash his face and asked the nurse to watch Jack a while. Reid ventured back to Aaron's house, used the key, and found the kitchen. On the late nights at the office, he noticed Aaron enjoyed sweetened chicken. So, he found some food, fruit in the fridge and frozen chicken. He made stock on the stove and sweetened it with a few fruits, mostly apples. The chunks of chicken boiled in the soup and Reid let it sit a little on low heat as he tidied up the house. He returned to put the soup in a container and headed back to the hospital. Aaron was up and watching Jack sleep. It looked like he had exhausted himself with telling the stories. The weary eyes met Reid. He kindly offered the homemade food and set it on the table. Aaron popped the lid and smiled sweetly.

"Ahh, did you made this?" He dipped a finger in the steaming liquid and made a pleased sound. Reid nodded. Aaron motioned him to sit and enjoy the food with him. While they ate, Aaron told stories from when he was a boy to Reid who listened patiently. The day flew by and night crept over. It was soon, but the doctor said that Aaron was doing very well and could return home the next morning. Reid was very pleased. He brought Jack home that night and arrived early the next morning to retrieve his friend. Aaron was very happy to be home. On the way up the walkway, Reid noticed the pained expression Aaron made with each step and called to him.

"Use my shoulder." He took the offered crutch and laced his arm under Aaron's, supporting him as much as he could. The pain vanished from Aaron's face and filled with happiness when Jack ran to meet him. They hugged for a moment. Aaron whispered softly to Jack, _'I won't leave you Jack. Don't worry.'_ They all went inside. A week passed by. Reid was like a mother to Jack and a wife to Aaron the way he cared so passionately for both of them. He helped Jack with homework and did anything Aaron asked. He always made dinner and did the laundry. On this day, Aaron slept in late. Reid went in to check on him after ushering Jack to his bus.

"Are you awake?" He gently patted the bulge in the bed. A groan rose and the mound moved. A long arm reached up to snag Reid's arm and pulled him onto the bed. The other arm found its way around him despite the pain.

"A-Aaron!" Reid struggled but stopped to not hurt the wounds. Aaron yawned, noticed his prey, and quickly dismissed him to make something, anything for breakfast. Reid nodded and sat at the kitchen table. Breakfast was already made and getting cold. Aaron didn't rise for a while. When he did, they avoided eye contact. The French toast and eggs pleased him though. He made the same sounds as he devoured it. Reid avoided him the rest of the day. He cleaned the spotless house, organized paperwork and case files. Anything- Anything but being with Aaron. Finally, as night rolled around, Jack was on a sleepover, Aaron tapped on the frame of the door to the den with his foot.

"You missed dinner." He went to Reid's side. The flies were shoved back into the drawer and Reid stood.

"Sorry! I didn't notice the time." He tried for the door. Aaron grabbed his arm and groaned as it was jerked forward with the momentum. He doubled back in pain and cupped his shoulder under his left hand.

"I'm sorry! I'll get your medicine."

"Spencer!" Aaron leaned against Reid's frame with his arms hung slack over the slim shoulders. His head rested in the nape of the brown's neck.

"Are you avoiding me?" He held Reid in place. The slight body was shaking.

"N-No." Reid tried to calm himself. His heart began to pound in his ears. With eyes wide, he realized why. He slid from Aaron's grasp and made for the bathroom, sick. Aaron hung by the bathroom door. Reid was startled when he emerged. His head was slicked back with water and his face was still dripping. Aaron placed his other arm on the wall, pinning Reid. His mouth brushed to the reddened ear and whispered, 'I_ see now.'_ His head turned and his lips pressed to the bright red cheek. Reid forced his hands to the wall of his chest and ran out to the guest room. The door slammed which made Aaron groan in disappointment. Reid threw himself on the bed. He beat up the comforter and whined into it. His head came up and he crawled to the phone. Curled around the pillows, he waited as it rang.

"Reid, are you alright?" It was Derek's voice.

"I... I don't know what to do." He hid his blush into a pillow.

"What's wrong? Reid? Should I come over?"

"N-No. I like him... What should I do?" The voice on the other line let out a hearty laugh.

"Hah, I knew it. I thought I might have had a chance but, I guess not. Calm down. Did he hit on you?" There was still amusement yet defeat in his voice.

"Uhm..." Reid fell silent.

"Derek, you can't have him." Aaron's voice filled the phone. Reid shivered and looked back to the door.

The door to the guest room crept open. Aaron scratched the back of his head and limped a bit to the bed. Calmly, he sat down. He tossed his phone to the covers and looked up to the scared brown hair man curled up with a pillow. He motioned him forward with a bent finger. Reid looked to the phone and hesitated. The weight shifted on the bed and Aaron came up next to him. His hand cupped Reid's chin and turned them face to face. Derek was barking on the phone, but Aaron wasn't paying attention to that. His other hand snatched the phone away. He pressed End and tossed it with the other phone. Before Reid could protest, his lips were taken in a kiss.

"I won't let you take it back. You said you liked me." Aaron leaned on his good arm and brought the other to tangle in the wet mess of brown hair. With their eyes locked, he slowly bent his head to get another taste. Just before their lips touched, he noticed the rather long lashes flutter shut and the shaking man lean into him. The long fingers latched to the front of his short sleeve shirt and pulled.

"Can I have all of you?" Aaron imposed while pressing many light kisses on the breathless man.

"Why do you ask when you know the answer?" Reid fell back to the bed when Aaron released his fistful of hair. Panting and still clinging to Aaron by his shirt, the chocolate haired criminalist gave a coy look that begged to be ravaged. Aaron pulled away to see Reid clearly. He knew it was alright when the lips reached up to meet him.

"Aaron—" Reid tilted his head back to fill his starved lungs. The lips pressed to his neck and traveled down his body. Button by button, his dress shirt was undone. It was flung to cover the phones. The pale chest was heaving in anticipation. Aaron ran his tongue down the crease in his chest to his navel until his teeth nipped at the button to his slacks. He fumbled with the button while trying to hold himself up. The long fingers slid under his and popped it undone. Reid wiggled his hips and was nearly free of his pants.

"Reid? Aaron?" Derek burst through the door. Aaron shielded Reid from the prying eyes with his body.

"The case we got a few weeks ago that went cold –" He took a deep breath and calmed down. Aaron looked annoyed.

"Aaron, he took another child. Jack was—" Aaron's heart dropped. He drew from the bed and kept the anger bottled inside. Derek helped to dress the confused chocolate haired man and they followed Aaron to the house Jack slept over at. The police were helping the children find their parents. The mother of the child who held the sleep over was sitting on the stoop with blood dripping through her bandages. Her son was clung to her side. Aaron approached her. She seemed to wipe tears and begged for him to forgive her. When his hard stare didn't change, she told the entire story. The man had a European accent, long black hair and a worker's build. She remembered a smell, something like smoke from a fire, not smoking. Derek put that information with their previous information and asked Garcia to look for any construction companies that had just finished a project. He knew workers like to celebrate their good work with bonfire parties. She found one company. It was a company that generally only hired foreigners or minorities. It was a start. Aaron took off on his own to check the company. Derek took Reid to the office. It was a very long night. They used worker ID's to identify the man with the mother. It seemed hopeless as they reached the last list of employees. Finally, she shouted at a picture.

"That's him!" Garcia pulled up his owned properties and the team split up. Derek and Reid showed up at the plain house just a few blocks from Aaron's house. Derek took the back and Reid took the front. He heard screams and pushed the broken door open. Aaron was leaning against the wall holding his stomach. Blood dripped from his lower lip. The man who had assaulted him, the worker, was standing down the hall with Jack in a head lock pressed to his chest as a shield. He started to approach Aaron, not even noticing the slim man standing at the door. Suddenly, Jack bit the strong arm, was dropped to the floor, and crawled to his father. Reid pushed Aaron side with his body and belted the man in the face with his gun. A shot went off as Aaron curled his body around Jacks on the floor where Reid pushed him. He yelled for Reid and tried to look up. Another shot, then screaming from outside with sirens. Reid kicked the man's gun from his limp hand while holding his left upper arm. Derek came running and cheeked for a pulse on the man. He shook his head, almost relieved he was dead. The area soon flooded with police. Reid helped Aaron up and checked his stomach. There was an imprint of a boot on his skin. He took both him and Jack by the hand to the medics. He was taken to sit on the back of the ambulance as Aaron got bandaged again. They gave him something for the pain. Reid's arm was wrapped and he refused the meds so he could care for the two. Jack ran up to him and tried to get in the back of the ambulance. Reid pulled the boy onto his lap and held him. Aaron joined them moments later, silent. The ride home was silent as well. Jack insisted he was fine when they arrived home and could sleep alone. Reid aided Aaron to the bath and retired to the guest room. Just as he settled down, he heard a thud through the wall. In the bathroom, Aaron was pressed to the wall with pain on his face. Reid stepped into the shower, trying to avoid looking down the carved body presented to him. He held Aaron up best he could.

"Aaron, you should be resting. Come –" Aaron pressed Reid to the wall and rested his head on the shaking shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" He gently brought his hand up the long arm to the dripping bandages beneath the now translucent white dress shirt. His lips pressed to it just as gently.

"A bit, but I'll be fine. You should be resting." Reid tried to move Aaron but couldn't overcome him.

"No. You need to relax. I'll bathe you, and then take you to bed." He seemed to smile at his plans. Reid squirmed but didn't struggle. He answered with a kiss he planted on Aaron's cheek. Aaron brought his hands to cup the thin face and kissed him. He held Reid to the all with the kiss and ran his hands down the front of the shirt, undoing it as he went. The fabrics slid off the long arms and hit the counter with a splash. He managed the pants on his own this time and acted as support as Reid stumbled out of them. They splashed atop the soaked shirt. Aaron snickered as he looked down Reid's body. His palm pressed to the growing bulge and cupped it. Reid shuddered and seemed to retract from the older man with a whimper he held under his breath. He was brought back with a kiss. The tongue sweeping against his own sent a throb down his body, forcing him into the others arms. Aaron brought his arms low around the slender waist and Reid brought his around the older man's shoulders to lace in his short length of hair. Aaron brought his hands down further to cup the firm butt under the soaked boxers. He kneaded them and worked his hands in a way that drew every moan from Reid. Eventually, Reid broke the kiss by tossing his head back and arching against the hard wall of a chest and dripping bandages when a sly finger prodded at his tight ring of muscle. Aaron let out a small laugh and brought one hand to the small of his back as an anchor. The other worked at the tight ring until a single finger wiggled in. Legs shaking, Reid began to slip down Aaron's body. The wounded man pulled his finger free and let Reid lean against the wall. With a soft kiss, he began to wash the trembling body. Reid's face flushed red and he whined like a dog.

"You're cruel to leave my body like this." He shuddered as the wash cloth ran over his pert nipple a few times. Aaron washed the long body slowly. Trying to endure the teasing touch, Reid leaned his weight to the wall and only moaned. If he touched Aaron, he felt he might hurt him more.

"Spencer." Aaron whispered against the exposed neck while dropping the rag and running his hands back through the chocolate hair. He bit the skin a little, like a nibble.

"I want you." He brought his hands around the slender waist and pulled them from the shower. He reached to turn off the running water and threw a towel to ruffle the wet mess of Reid's hair. Reid was dragged to the guest room still soaking wet. He hit the bed with a bounce. Aaron spread over him. A lick here, a kiss, a bite; Reid squirmed.

"Aaron—I want you." He held onto the strong body. As a wet bandage brushed to his lower stomach when Aaron pressed their bodies together, he protested.

"No, no!" He pushed against Aaron until he rolled on his back. He straddled the wide hips. Aaron moved one hand to the corresponding pale hip and the other to his straining member. He gave a thrust. The chocolate head of hair fell back with a cracked moan.

"Spencer…" Aaron groaned. He rode up into the tight, virgin hole. He worked slow and steady but Reid barely noticed. The pain mixed with the jolts of pleasure. Soon, the pleasure took over. His legs quivered along with the rest of his body as his nails dug into the flexing lower abdomen of his friend. He looked very fragile. Aaron smirked.

"Don't be an idiot." He thrust up, using the momentum to flip Reid to his back. The wet brown locks swirled on the plain black pillows with the red visage. Aaron pulled a leg up on his left shoulder and rocked harder – faster. The slight cries seemed to drive him harder. He pressed Reid's body to the bed with each thrust and started to groan in response to each moan. The feeling was unbelievable. The tight sheath which seemed to try and suck him dry each time he drew out, the irresistible sounds rising with each jerk—it all happened so fast. Aaron trembled atop Reid with a fluid, final thrust that buried him deeper than the others. The deep sound leaving his throat formed Reid's name to which he heard his in response as Reid dug streaks down his back and bit at his lips. His right arm seemed to give up and he fell atop the panting man he still held deep in. He managed to push with the other arm after releasing the pinned leg to roll himself on his back and bring Reid atop him. He pulled free of the addicting sheath and let out a heavy sigh. His gentle smile touched the paled cheek with a kiss as they laid on the somewhat wet comforter. Reid slid off Aaron to press to his side and lace an arm over his chest like a woman did. Aaron brought an arm under and around Reid to hold him close and stared at the ceiling. After a while, he turned his head and whispered into the brown mess, "Spencer, I really like you." The man curled against his side left out a soft yawn and responded with, "This would be awkward if you didn't." Aaron laughed at unusual crack of a joke from his smart friend. They pulled on some sweat pants from the nearby closet. And Reid changed the comforter and sheets. They laid together for a long while after, just talking, or rather whispering, about aspects of the entire happening. Aaron claimed Reid's shy, reddened face was the cutest, to which there was protest. They talked softly despite the loud sounds they produced earlier as if it made a difference. Jack's room was far enough away where he shouldn't have heard. But, Reid gave Aaron a bite on his neck, as if to mark him, which made the older man give a yelp. The door creaked open moments later. Little Jack, rubbing his eyes, came to the bedside still sleepy. Reid nearly rolled off the side of the bed in shock. Aaron caught him and yanked him back up. Jack crawled onto the bed and genuinely asked, "Is this my new Mommy?" He pointed to Reid and reached a small hand out to touch Reid's balled fist on the quilt. His fist relaxed and he cupped Jack's hand. Aaron joked, "Yes. Isn't she a great cook?" Jack gave a nod and hugged them both.


End file.
